Image systems generally include at least one image acquisition device, data storage and at least one image display device. The image acquisition device acquires an image of a target, and creates data representing the image. This data may be manipulated or processed prior to providing the data to the image display device. The image display device converts the processed image data into an output image in some human perceptible form.
Image acquisition devices can be characterized by acquisition profiles which generally represent measurements of exactly how the device generates data representing the target by sensing any of a variety of different information sources such as reflected light, sonar, magnetic resonance, radiation measurements, heat measurements, x-rays, etc. Image display devices, such as video monitors, can similarly be characterized by display profiles which generally represent measurements of exactly how the device converts image data into a human perceptible output. These profiles (acquisition and display) may be determined using conventional systems such as the commercially available cineProfiler™ application of the cineSpace™ suite offered by Cine-tal™ Systems Inc. of Indianapolis, Ind., which measures image devices and generates profiles of image devices.
Over time, the profile of a given device will change for a variety of reasons. Using such systems, samples of the device characteristics are acquired periodically to determine the device profile. In addition to determining profiles, such systems include correction algorithms that permit calibration or adjustment of the image devices to provide an output having known characteristics. For example, an image acquisition device may be calibrated (based on the device's profile) to provide a data output that conforms to a defined standard for color, etc. The image display device (such as a monitor or printer) for the system may also be calibrated (based on the device's profile) to provide an output from the image data conforming to the defined standard which replicates the images captured by the image acquisition device. In addition to calibrating image acquisition and image display devices to known standards, the following other operations may be performed:                (i) matching the output data of one or more image acquisition devices to the output data of another image acquisition device;        (ii) calibrating an image display device (such as a monitor or printer) to an image essence profile, as is further described herein; and        (iii) matching the output data of one or more image display devices to the output data of another image display device.        
Conventionally, the above-described profile measurements, matching and calibration operations are performed using software and hardware purchased or licensed for use with the particular equipment used in the image system. While this model for image system management is useful, it may not be ideal for certain users. Some users desire access to image management systems only infrequently, and a blanket license to such systems may be overkill for the users' needs. Moreover, installation of the systems at the users' site may be time consuming and expensive. Also, conventional image system management systems do not provide a variety of different asset management services not related to image processing.